


baby (be with me) so happily

by tapeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, as usual, please excuse my inability to create a decent title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapeu/pseuds/tapeu
Summary: Just another happy day (or night) in their loving household.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinRin24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/gifts).



> Okay, for readers that read my stories before, you would probably realize that my titles sound sickeningly similar to taylor swift or one direction's lyrics lol. Sorry not sorry, I just can't think of anything decent TT__TT
> 
> So, cheesy lyrics slash titles aside, I hope you guys enjoy reading this. And please read the note below, thanks!

Jaehyun groans when he feels light seeping through his eyelids. He curses himself that he's a light sleeper and that he forgot to light his candle last night. Not in the mood to check what's going on, he pats around the bed to grab his omega that should be sleeping between them and panics a bit when he finds nothing.

He glances at the other side of the bed and sees Taeyong's relaxed figure, dead to the world. The older man had a photo shoot that required him to be hanging on trees (Taeyong only pouted when Yuta commented he's a monkey but punched Jaehyun when he said the same thing. Fuck his life). That's why he claimed to be exhausted and grabbed Yuta to sleep first, leaving Jaehyun with his loads of paper works.

Shaking his head on the older's childish behavior, he not-so-gently flicks Taeyong's forehead when he crawls over him to reach for the door. He immediately kisses the pain goodbye (Taeyong would definitely punch him if he heard that) when the older scrunches his face in annoyance.

Jaehyun closes the door carefully, wanting his older mate to get a sweet sleep properly, and makes his way through the kitchen. There's a rustling sound like someone's trying to get something out from the fridge. If he were Taeyong, he would probably panic, grab the closest hard thing while simultaneously calling the police. But he's not Taeyong, so he doesn't have enough paranoid tendencies (and motivation) to do that.

Besides, Jaehyun is pretty sure who's lurking around in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, anyway.

Jaehyun smells Yuta before he sees him and when he does, he smirks at the sight presented before him.

Not hesitating even for a moment, he situates himself right behind his oblivious mate who's crouching with his delicious ass up in the air in front of the opened fridge door, munching on Taeyong's cookie dough. Yuta is not very flexible, but at least he can put his head down to where his knees are from years of stretching before a football game. (Or soccer, as you call it in Jaehyun's American English).

Yuta's still not acknowledging him, and Jaehyun's an attention whore, so he waits for another ten seconds before pulling his mate's hips towards his, grinding them together.

He smoothly grabs Yuta tighter on his grip when the omega gasps and loses balance, the bowl of cookie dough still safely secured in his arms.

"What the- Jung Jaehyun don't scare me like that!" Yuta throws an entirely harmless punch into his chest, but Jaehyun pretends to be hurt anyway because he's a little shit.

"I've known you for ten years, so that doesn't work on me. Maybe you should try Taeyong instead," Yuta narrows his eyes, unimpressed and continues to munch on the cookie dough. He doesn't try to get away from Jaehyun's tight grip, so that's a winner.

Jaehyun pouts at the older's comment, but he eventually gives Yuta a dimpled smile.

"You know Taeyong is not going to like it when he finds out that his precious dough is half missing tomorrow morning, right?"

"If Taeyong likes his cookies better than me, then he should've just put his cock inside the freaking dough rather than my precious butthole. He always likes it _r_ _aw_ , anyway," Yuta replies easily, and Jaehyun cringes at the visual that follows. Deciding it's not good for his mental health to imagine Taeyong using the cookie dough as some sort of sex toy, he changes the subject.

"What are you doing up so late in the night, babe? Your shift is on eight tomorrow, right?"

Jaehyun expects him to answer either _Yes, do you have any problem with that_  or _N_ _o. Quit being a bossy alpha and start minding your own business_  but he doesn't expect Yuta to get all teary-eyed on him.

What the fuck did he do?

"A-Are you saying that I cannot stay up late? I'm not a baby that you need to take care of! I can take care of myself!" Yuta wails, and Jaehyun needs to shut him up as soon as possible before Taeyong wakes up and attempts to strangle him for making his precious Yukkuri cry.

"Ssh, ssh, baby, I don't mean that I'm just saying it's not good to eat raw stuff like that, the eggs inside are not cooked, you know that right?" Jaehyun attempts to soothe him by placing his large hands on Yuta's wet cheeks, making the shorter turn his head upwards to look at him. Jaehyun has a thing for their size difference, so it's quite hard to prevent his boner from showing while whispering sweet comforting things to his lover.

But then Yuta manages to surprise him yet again by pushing him away with unexpected strength, pointing his index finger accusingly to him. That escalated quickly.

"Now you're just saying I cannot eat! Are you calling me _fat_ now? Well, news flash, I don't give a fuck about what you think! If you're going to leave me for looking like a pig, get your ass out of my house and don't ever _e_ _ver_ ' show your face in front of me again!"

Jaehyun wants to point out that this house is his, judging from the fact that his parents bought it for them, but he refrains from doing so because there's a large vase standing beside Yuta on the table and he still wants to survive the night without injuring his precious face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are you talking about leaving? Such negativity!" Yuta is still giving him the evil eyes, but at least he's not throwing anything to Jaehyun's direction when he moves closer to him.

"And you know I won't ever leave you, even though you get old and fat and wrinkly. I love you because of who you are on the inside, not what you look like," Jaehyun reaches his hands out carefully, and when Yuta shows no signs of clawing his eyes out, he immediately moves closer and pulls the shorter man into a hug.

He senses something wrong when instead of punching him for being a cheesy asshole, Yuta's showering him with compliments.

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me! I love you too!" Yuta pulls his head away from Jaehyun's neck and kisses him sweetly on the mouth.

Jaehyun would've realized something different in Yuta's scent sooner if his head was not filled with the need to fuck.

He pulls Yuta closer to him when he feels the latter starting to let go of his grip, dancing his tongue around Yuta's mouth filthily but Jaehyun couldn't care less. He grabs Yuta's ass with both hands, massaging them through the dark yoga shorts Yuta decided to wear yesterday. If Jaehyun were to pick which part of Yuta is his favorite, he would definitely choose those two delicious globes of meat. He loves his mate a lot, no kidding, but his ass just makes him love him more. Jaehyun's convinced that Taeyong thinks the same way but the other alpha just likes to be a prissy grandmother when talking about sexual preferences.

Distracted with the feel of Yuta's backside in his hands, the omega manages to free himself from Jaehyun's bruising kiss to catch a breath.

Jaehyun pouts his way through to make Yuta kiss him again, but Yuta just smiles mockingly at him.

"Come on babe, don't be such a party pooper," Jaehyun whines as he moves his head forward again to catch Yuta's plump lips in his.

"Aw, is the giant baby hurt because he doesn't get kisses? I love you, but you're certainly not getting laid tonight."

Jaehyun pouts again and makes his best puppy eyes at Yuta, but the older is not swayed at all so he gives up.

"You smell a little bit different today," Jaehyun points out.

Yuta whips his head up at his comment but hides his face into Jaehyun's chest again when he meets his alpha's observant eyes.

"Maybe that's just your feeling," he mumbles quietly into Jaehyun's shirt, and it's so un-Yuta that Jaehyun has to suppress a giggle.

"Yeah," Jaehyun puts his head on top of Yuta's and kisses his soft, dark hair affectionately, " _maybe_ it's just my feeling."

They stay in that position for a little while longer before Yuta breaks the silence.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Can you stop fondling my ass?"

 

  
\---

 

  
The next morning, when Taeyong fusses around a puking Yuta like a mother hen, Jaehyun reads his newspaper peacefully as if the commotion happening around him is just a figment of his imagination.

Jaehyun just smiles when Taeyong accuses him of not being a caring alpha and ignores his fellow alpha's confused shouts when Jaehyun hands him a small piece of paper with a list of the best ob-gyn in town.

He walks out of his house, happier than ever and thinks it's such a good day to be alive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : long ass note.  
> So, I've been diagnosed with a terrible disease called writer's block since this past few weeks and a yearly event called chinese new year didn't make my life easier. For my readers who has been waiting for an update from my other works, I promise I'm working on it, and I'm now more than a halfway.
> 
> Gained my inspiration back when I saw some nct videos. This is just my opinion, but I've been noticing that Yuta's ass looks so fine in recent videos and a short video of jaehyun keep touching (or fondling, who knows) yuta's butt doesn't help my case either. Yuta dancing to touch my body doesn't help. Taeyong looking weirdly amused by Yuta's ass and hips shaking doesn't help. Basically the entire universe is going against me. 
> 
> I recently created a tumblr to see updates about yuta but mostly nct (and obviously not posting anything just being a silent stalker), and i'm really confused when these porn blogs start to follow me lol. Is it a normal occurrence? Either way, it's really amusing to see that I have only three followers and all of them are porn blogs >_<
> 
> But, Yuta's butt and weird-ass porn blogs aside, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it x I'll see you guys soon on my other stories' updates <3


End file.
